


Confinement en milieu semi garou

by TataLotus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "kyou", Angst, Canon Compliant, Confinement, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV First Person, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Pack stuff. A lot of pack stuff, Roommates, Slice of Life, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Some Humor, Squirrels, The Lord of the Rings References, annoying noises, pop culture reference, spoiler Bambi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TataLotus/pseuds/TataLotus
Summary: "Ceci est un journal de confinement comme on en trouve partout en ce moment sur internet. Je ne prétends pas qu'il sera meilleur que les autres, mais je suis presque sûr d'être le seul humain confiné avec 5 garous et une banshee ."Où comment Stile doit survivre enfermé avec sa meute.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 2





	1. semaine 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je trouvais ça drôle de le republier un an après les dates officielles du journal de Stiles, je prévois de poster tout les lundi jusqu'a la fin de l'histoire.
> 
> Le confinement vous manque ? (Non ? Je comprends. Mais faites genre, juste pour l'ambiance. Ou pas. Je sais plus. Je ne devrais pas poster aussi tard.) Retrouvez avec plaisir les joies du début de la pandémie, mais vus par Stiles.
> 
> J'ai essayé d'être aussi proche du canon que possible... tout en glissant lentement mais sûrement vers le Sterek. J'essaye aussi de coller à ce que je sais du mode de vie étasuniens, mais cale les normes sanitaires sur celle de la France.  
> Pour celleux qui ont oublié/pas vus le dernier épisode, Alec, c'est l'ado que Scott recrute à la toute fin de la S6. Comme il est à peine présenté, c'est presque un OC, j'essaye de faire en perso intéressant, mais qui ne prend pas trop de place. J'espère avoir réussi)
> 
> Un grand merci à CacoNya pour la correction.

**Dimanche 15 mars 2020 (15h)**

Voilà, un énième journal de confinement ; je sais déjà ce que vous vous dites. Mais moi j'ai une excuse. Je suis sûrement le seul humain confiné avec des créatures surnaturelles. Ça vaut peut-être le coup d’être raconté. Bon après, et pour cette même raison je ne vais pas publier ce journal. Dommage, j’imagine le succès qu'il pourrait avoir « l'homme et les loups-garous, les deux semaines de l'impossible ».  
Ça serait, à coup sûr, un best-seller, mais bon ce journal est à mon usage exclusif. Ma psy dirait « écriture thérapeutique », mais ma psy conseillait également la meute d'alpha qui ont tué Boyld et Erica. Sa remplaçante était une sale garce qui a tué plus de monde encore, aidé Gérard Argent à organiser un génocide et a voulu dégager mon père de son poste.  
Bref, j'ai arrêté les psys après ça.  
Je me connais, si je retrouve ce journal dans 5ans (ça sera une bonne nouvelle, car on sera vivants) j'aurais oublié des éléments, alors je vais tout poser ici : Le monde fait face à une pandémie, un genre de grippe mutante un peu vénère appelée « covid 19 ».  
Les gens paniquent un peu, les écoles (incluant l’académie du FBI et le MIT), cinémas, restaurants, bibliothèques, brefs... les lieux publics, sont fermés pour la plupart. Nous sommes donc tout revenus à notre point de chute, Beacon Hills. Au début, le plan était plus ou moins d'aider parce que comme les garous sont insensibles aux maladies ça semblait très utile. Du coup, on se sentait très peu concernés par le confinement.  
De là on a appris 2 trucs :  
\- Laura, feu la sœur de Derek, était chercheuse en micro-biologie et a beaucoup étudié les créatures surnaturelles. Ce qui nous amène à l'information numéro deux.  
\- Les garous, kitsune, chien de l'enfer et toutes les bestioles du genre sont parmi les pires vecteur qu'il existe : selon Derek (qui parle selon sa sœur), c'est une meute qui a amené la grippe espagnole en Europe le siècle dernier.  
On était tous comme des idiots à BH et, toujours selon les dires de Derek, être confiné loin de sa meute, sans pouvoir sortir, est dangereux pour des loups-garous, plus encore pour un alpha. De mon côté, moi qui m’inquiétais pour Scotty, Melissa m'a appris que, du fait de mon traitement j’étais dans les personnes à haut risque. Les aller-retours de mon père entre le poste et la maison peuvent me mettre en grave danger et papa ne peut pas abandonner la ville pour son fils adulte.  
Tous ces éléments cordonnés donnent donc cette situation :  
Scott, Malia, Liam, Alec, Derek, Lydia et moi allons à la maison du lac dans une heure pour la colocation la plus folklorique de ma connaissance.  
Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer comment ça va se passer. (J'espère qu'on ne va pas s'entre-tuer)

**Lundi 16 mars 2020 (18h)**

C'est super étrange.  
Quand on est arrivés, Derek a obligé tous les autres garous à se laver avec du gel hydroalcoolique en guise de gel douche.  
Puis il a désinfecté minutieusement tout ce qui avait été touché et lancé une machine à laver à 90°C... Je ne l’imaginais pas comme ça (d’ailleurs Lydia était ultra surprise qu'il ait des BIDONS de gel. En ce moment, les gens sont prêts a tuer pour en avoir ne serait-ce que 100ml. Derek lui a balancé un dossier de presque 500 pages sur la table. Le doctorat de Laura portait sur les pandémies. Et elle a mis en « annexe » un plan à suivre dans ce cas-là. « L’annexe » en question doit faire 300 pages. C'est elle qui stockait les bidons, de la nourriture non périssable et plein d'autres trucs du genre.)  
Seuls Lydia et moi avons été épargnés (heureusement, Scott dit qu'avec la douche ça le pique à des endroits de son intimité qui ne devraient jamais se sentir agressés. Et Malia grogne parce qu'elle a l'impression de ne plus rien pouvoir sentir).  
Après on a vu la répartition des chambres.  
Malia et Scott sont ensemble dans l’ancienne salle de musique, les autres loups étaient très contents que le seul couple soit en chambre insonorisée.  
Lydia a sa chambre à elle, et elle tient à avoir son espace personnel.  
Liam et Alec, eux, ont la chambre « des enfants » comme disait Lydia et sa mère avant les pandémies. Maintenant, par égard pour leur ego de grands ados, c'est « celle avec les lits jumeaux » (je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour démonter le lit superposé et dégager le coffre à jouet dans les deux heures qui ont suivi l’annonce et notre débarquement), mais ils ne sont pas idiots et ont bien vu qu'ils avaient un cadre avec des sirènes et de petits coquillages brillants sur les rideaux.  
Derek a une petite chambre qui communique avec la mienne via une salle de bain semi-privée.  
Moi du coup j'ai une petite chambre avec, la salle de bain semi privée susmentionnée (bon, un lavabo et une baignoire, pas de quoi casser 3 pattes à un canard) mais elle fait presque la taille de mon studio étudiant et est assez sympa. En fait c'est presque la même que celle de Derek sauf que j'ai une bibliothèque et lui un bureau.  
Un peu bizarre d’être presque dans la même chambre que lui. Mais bon, au moins on a chacun notre espace et pas de cadre pour enfants  
Ça aurait pu être super bizarre d'être dans la maison de mon ex, c'est ce que m'a dit Dean de l’université, mais ma relation avec Lydia est bizarre de toute façon. On restera toujours très proches, on est trop proches pour être des amis normaux, mais pas proches de la bonne façon pour être amoureux.  
Là, j'écris ça facilement comme une évidence, mais j'ai eu besoin de 11 mois pour le comprendre, 4 de plus pour l'accepter.  
Par contre, quitte à être enfermé je préfère que ce soit avec elle et Scott. Ils sont les seules personnes dont je ne peux pas me lasser (avec Papa).  
Les congélateurs/frigos/placards sont pleins à craquer, il y a 30 hectares de terrains (incluant un lac, des bois et quelques vallées) du haut débit...  
Je pense que ça va bien se passer.

**Mardi 17 mars 2020 (17h)**

Non. Ça ne se passe pas bien.  
Pourtant tout avait bien commencé. Ok, j'ai, comme d'habitude, mal dormi, mais ce matin Scott était ultra motivé pour le petit-déj. Il a fait des pancakes (Bon, c'était de la pâte toute prête où il suffit de rajouter des œufs mais c'était quand même cool.) On était tous assis autour de la table sur la terrasse.  
C'était beau, ça ressemblait un film, à la fin quand ils prennent un repas en famille et qu'on a une petite larme à l’œil devant tant d'amour.  
Scott dit que c'était une bonne occasion pour nouer des liens de meute. Il a raison, entre nos études et les fréquents voyages de chacun, on passe peu de temps ensemble au final. Prenez Alec, certes il a squatté le canap' de Liam un mois et passe pas mal de temps dans les pattes de Scott, mais Derek, Lydia et moi le connaissons peu. Ça serait bon pour lui de sentir un peu l'esprit de la meute.  
Après le p’tit-dèj, Derek a proposé une séance d’entraînement. Ils sont tous allés courser les lapins dans la forêt pendant que Lydia et moi on faisait un jogging et quelques exercices d'entretiens. Avec l'académie du FBI je suis obligé de me maintenir en forme. (L’été dernier, Chris a pris mon entraînement en main. Maintenant je suis dans le top 3 de la classe. Et mes muscles pleurent quand j'entends le son de sa voix) Puis on a refait un repas en mode petite famille pleine d'amour, à échanger des blagues autour de burritos. C'était beau. Et puis le drame a commencé.  
On a voulu regarder un film ensemble.  
Scott est réglo, il a des goûts tout à fait correct, à part pour Star Wars qu'il n'a toujours pas vu, le chancre. Malia n'aime que les trucs réalistes. Lydia veut The Notebook ou rien, Alec n'aime pas ce qui fait trop peur. Liam veut tout le temps regarder des truc historiques. Derek dit qu'il s'en fiche, mais dès qu'on fait une proposition il lève les yeux au ciel comme si c'était le truc le plus débile qu'il ait entendu de sa vie.  
On a tiré à la courte paille.  
Alec à gagné.  
Il est remonté dans mon estime en proposant Le Seigneur des anneaux. Lydia a sorti une quantité faramineuse de cahiers et s'est mise à réviser ostensiblement, tout en restant dans la pièce. Scott s'est endormi avant même l'arrivée d'Aragorn. Malia est partie courir au milieu du film. Liam a regardé en pointillé tout en faisant des cookies choco-noisettes. Derek a à peine cligné des yeux et fixé l'écran avec la mâchoire crispée à son maximum, comme si le film était une insulte à sa personne. (Ce qui est moins alertant chez lui que chez les autres mais n'aide pas à installer un climat amical)  
Donc pas génial comme ambiance vue que seul Alec et moi avons apprécié le film. Ça aurait pu aller, mais ça a commencé à sentir le cramé. On est allé voir, la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille : les cookies ont brûlé, Liam a réussi à mettre de la crème fraîche sur le plafond. Là, une guerre civile a commencé.  
Lydia a hurlé. (Comme une humaine, pas comme une banshee, mais c'était quand même très aigu.)  
Alec disait que l’initiative des cookies était vraiment gentille et a remercié Liam.  
Derek n'a rien dit, mais il semblait vouloir brûler Liam avec ses rétines.  
Malia a dit que si le film avait été moins nul ça ne serait pas arrivé.  
Lydia a approuvé pour le film, mais signalé qu'à presque 18ans Liam était assez grand pour surveiller des cookies et ne pas ruiner une cuisine qui coûte plus cher que sa bourse universitaire.  
Liam a dit qu'il suffisait de nettoyer et qu'il voulait faire plaisir.  
Alec a juste approuver en hochant la tête.  
Moi j'ai demandé pourquoi la crème fraîche. (C'est vrai quoi, il n'y en a pas dans la recette.)  
Là, tout le monde s'est tourné vers Scott pour qu'il se comporte comme l'alpha qu'il est. Le pauvre Scott ressemblait à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Finalement, il a demandé à Liam de tout nettoyer et ranger, et après on va avoir « le grand conseil des règles de la vie commune ». Là je profite du fait qu'il soit en train de nettoyer pour écrire, mais je le sens très mal ce conseil.

**Mercredi 18 mars 2020 (3h)**

Un tableau de répartition des tâches : On a un putain de tableau de répartition des tâches.  
Comme des gamins.  
Et même des règles. Il a été décidé que Liam était exclu des tâches « cuisines ».  
Moi je suis préposé lessive les lundis et mercredis, à la vaisselle du midi, et à l’arrosage des plantes vertes de la véranda.  
Ça pourrait être pire, mais depuis que je suis assez grand pour m'impliquer dans la vie familiale j'ai toujours fonctionné à 2 ; papa et moi. Ou Scott et moi.  
Jamais avec autant de monde.  
En fait, à part pour Derek et Alec, c'est une première fois pour tout le monde. On est tous des enfants uniques. Alec a grandi en famille d'accueil. On en a déjà parlé quand il était venu avec Scott en Virginie, au printemps. Ça lui manque. Sa famille était sympa, ça allait et ça venait parfois, mais il a toujours eu de bons feelings. Mais il a eu peur que les chasseurs s'en prennent à eux et a fui.  
Quant à Derek... j'oublie souvent, mais son enfance a dû ressembler à ça. Une meute dans les bois, plein de gens, tout le temps du bruit, des choses à faire...  
C'est triste.  
Le soir, j'appelle papa, je textote avec Dean et les autres de l'université ou le reste de la meute, Scott appelle souvent Mel, Chris et Deaton, hier Peter envoyé une recommandation de livre à Malia (c'est super chelou, ils ne parlent jamais, mais s'envoient tous les temps des livres) et parfois M.Tate l'appelle. Elle appelle aussi parfois la meute d’Isaac, elle a logé chez eux en France et est devenu très amie avec eux. Nathalie et Lydia textotent toute la journée, Liam skype avec ses parents tous les soirs, et textote furieusement avec Manson. Même Alec a quasi été adopté par la famille de Manson chez qui il mangeait une fois par semaine. Régulièrement, ils se font des Skype ensemble et il est très pote avec Corey aussi. Et je vois Derek, seul, sur le balcon à regarder le lac. Je me sens presque coupable que nous on ait ça alors que Kate lui a tout arraché.  
Il ne dort pas lui non plus.  
J'ai vu la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. C'était pareil hier aussi jusqu'à au moins 3h du matin. Je sais qu'il sait que je ne dors pas, mais ça serait bizarre d'aller le voir.  
Pour dire quoi ?  
« Je suis désolé que ton ex ait brulé ta famille » ou alors « Je n’arrive pas à dormir ; parle-moi. », voire « Est-ce que toi aussi tu revois le visage des gens morts par ta faute quand tu fermes les yeux ? »  
Je dois arrêter de penser à ça. J'ai déjà des insomnies, on va éviter la crise d'angoisse. Je vais me trouver une série sympa sur netflix. Un truc qui n'angoisse pas, un truc comique ou des dessins animés.

**Mercredi 18 mars 2020, (17h)**

Je viens de parler à papa, et ce matin j'ai répondu à Mélissa sur le téléphone de Scott (occupé à nettoyer le toit), les deux sont d'accord sur un point : les gens sont fous.  
Papa gère les abrutis qui n'ont pas compris le principe de « rester à la maison » (une mamie promenait sa perruche. Sa perruche, Diantre !) et de l'autre côté Mélissa s'occupe de ceux qui n'ont pas compris « ne cédez pas à la panique ». Une femme est venue la voir en lui montrant un bouton d'acné sur sa cheville pour savoir si c'était un symptôme.  
Heureusement que Chris est là. Comme il a des compétences en secourisme il s'est engagé en tant qu’ambulancier volontaire : c'est tellement la dèche qu'ils ont acceptée. Tant mieux, il serait devenu fou enfermé. (Et peut-être même qu'il serait venu dans ma chambre à 4h du matin pour me faire faire 200 pompes avant d'aller courir dehors en pyjama. Il l'a déjà fait.)  
Liam, Malia, Scott et Derek jouent au basket dehors. Ils ont l'air de s'amuser. Alec et moi, on regarde le deuxième SDA et Lydia lit le doctorat de Laura. Ce matin, c’était plus tendu : il y a eu une énorme dispute pour savoir qui avait fini tous les Reese. En fait, Liam a oublié le paquet dans la véranda. (Mince, j'ai pas pensé aux plantes, bon ça s'arrose que deux fois par semaine, non ?) Après il y a eu une seconde dispute parce qu’il restait 4 barres chocolatées et on était 5 à en vouloir. On dirait pas comme ça, mais ça a duré plus d'une heure.  
Chaque matin avant de manger, Derek et Malia s'isolent dans une des clairières et Malia s’entraîne pour maîtriser pleinement sa transformation en coyote. Apparemment elle progresse bien : avant elle n'y arrivait que sous le coup d’émotions fortes et perdait le contrôle une fois à 4 pattes. Et ni Scott ni moi ne pouvons l'aider dans ce domaine, je suis content qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Je continue à me méfier de Peter, et préfère qu'elle s'attache à son cousin, comme ça quand Peter la trahira (et je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Je ne doute pas non plus qu'il regrettera, mais il le fera), elle pourra se dire que sa famille n'est pas entièrement pourrie. (Et Derek peut froncer les sourcils autant qu'il veut, je vois à quel point il aime son rôle de grand frère.)  
Je n’ai rien de plus à dire.  
Je me fais un peu chier.

**Jeudi 19 mars 2020 (13h)**

Alec a décidé qu’il voulait savoir combien de fois d’affilée il peut répéter le son « kyou » sans s’arrêter.  
Et c'est la seule chose à dire sur cette journée. Je vais essayer de faire une sieste mais, déjà que je ne dors pas la nuit, j'ai peur de le regretter.

**Vendredi 20 mars 2020 (4h)**

Voilà. Je le regrette.  
Il est 4h du matin, j'en suis à mon troisième cookie, j'arrive plus regarder de série. N'importe quoi me fait vriller. J'ai regardé Brooklyn 99 et j'ai failli faire une crise d'angoisse parce qu'il y avait un meurtre.  
Les crimes, c'est le métier auquel je me prédestine...  
Si je dors je vais encore faire ce cauchemar, je le sais. Je suis resté debout devant la porte de la chambre de Derek deux minutes. Je sais qu'il est réveillé, mais je ne sais pas s’il peut, ou même veut, m'aider.  
J'hésite à aller dans la chambre de Scott ou dans celle Lydia, eux ils ont l'habitude ; je ne veux pas être seul.

**Vendredi 20 mars 2020 (15h)**

Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure. Je suis allé voir Lydia hier, mais elle dormait trop bien, je ne voulais pas la réveiller. Elle aussi a ses propres insomnies régulièrement.  
Alors je suis allé me balader au bord du lac. J'ai couru, puis je me suis assis au bord de l'eau et j'ai regard le soleil se lever. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans mon lit et la moitié de la journée était passée.  
Malia a craché le morceau : après sa séance (apparemment elle avance de plus en plus dans ses métamorphose volontaires), Derek leur a demandé (ordonné) de me laisser dormir.  
Scott a compris. Pas la balade et tout hein, juste que j'avais mal dormi, et pourquoi.  
Il m'a proposé qu'on se regarde un film ce soir, rien que tous les deux. Lydia a réquisitionné Malia pour un rattrapage de cours de science. Malia a dit non, Lydia a dit qu'elles pouvaient également se faire une manucure, Malia a sauté sur l'occasion de ne pas faire de math.  
C'est pour ce genre de sournoiseries que j'aime tant Lydia.  
Alec peut faire minimum 53 « kyou », après ça Liam essaye de le mordre.

**Samedi 21 mars 2020 (14h)**

J'ai enfin fait voir Star Wars Scott, on a même fait des pop-corn et tout. On a vu les 3 premiers. Scott n’est pas fan, mais ça lui fait plaisir qu'on fasse ça rien que tous les deux. La dernière fois qu'on a pu faire une soirée comme ça, c'était après tout ce bazar autour de la chasse sauvage.  
J'ai dormi de 3h à 9h  
Avec Scott on a passé l'aprèm au téléphone à gérer des truc de meute. Je veux pas me répéter ici parce que je note déjà tout dans mon carnet de note sur Monro et ses sbires, mais visiblement le confinement les arrête pas mal a eux aussi : ils ont essayé une attaque sur une meute (une famille) dans l’Oregon, mais ils se sont fait contrôler pour les attestations. Les flics ont vu l’arsenal et ils sont tous en état d’arrestation pour possession illégale d'arme. Nos contacts dans tout le pays rapportent d'assez bonnes nouvelles, le confinement nous donne une trêve forcée qui est la bienvenue.  
Les prof m'ont envoyé la liste des travaux à la maison pour garder le niveau. Heureusement que j'aime mes études, je serais devenu fou devant les lectures complémentaires et autres entraînements.  
Lydia est à fond dans le doctorat de Laura. Elle a demandé à Derek s’il avait plus d'informations. Ils s’installent dans la véranda et parlent pendant des heures. D’ailleurs je dois aller arroser les plantes. Je ne vais pas les déranger, je le ferai demain.

**Samedi 21 mars 2020 (23h)**

Je ne dors pas, mais c'est pas une mauvaise insomnie. Juste mon corps qui ne se rappelle pas comment il est censé gérer autant d'heures de sommeil à la fois.  
Derek ne dort pas, je vois la lumière.  
C'est probablement lui qui m'a ramené dans mon lit hier. J'ai envie de le remercier, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire.  
///  
Bon. C'est fait.  
Je suis allé dans sa chambre, je suis resté comme un con une minute à fixer sa porte puis je suis rentré. Je l'ai surpris. Il avait un papier à main et l'a rapidement caché sous un livre tout en se retournant.  
Et là on a eu une conversation bizarre. Je voulais juste dire merci, mais j'ai commencé à lui dire que je savais qu'il savait que j’étais réveillé. Mais je ne savais pas s’il savait que je savais. Et dans le cas échéant s’il savait que je savais qu'il était réveillé aussi.  
Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour les deux.  
J'ai demandé comment il avait su que j’étais au lac hier.  
Il a dit qu'il m'avait suivi, mais qu'il ne voulait pas venir trop près parce qu'il savait que je savais qu'il savait que je ne dormais pas. Mais comme je ne venais pas, il ne savait pas si je voulais ; Alors il m'a laissé seul, mais est resté pas trop loin, au cas où.  
Et le « cas où » c'est visiblement moi qui dors sur les cailloux.  
Alors j'ai dit merci.  
Il a dit que je pouvais venir le soir, au lieu de rester devant la porte. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aussi, puis je suis revenu écrire cette conversation surréaliste avant de l'oublier.  
Là je vais dormir, utiliser autant le verbe savoir en si peu de phrase ça m'épuise.  
J'ai commencé My Little Pony. Avec ça, je suis absolument certain de ne jamais angoisser, vu qu’apparemment même Brocklin 99 ça me met dans le mal.  
Ça fait une semaine qu'on est ici, c'est passé plus vite que je le pensais .


	2. semaine 2

**Dimanche 22 mars 2020 (11 H)**  
  
Si on m'avait dit, quand j'avais 14 ans, qu'un jour Lydia Martin déboulerait dans ma chambre à 8h du matin en tenue de nuit, les cheveux encore ébouriffés, en criant mon nom avant de venir sauvagement m’agripper, j'aurais eu une réaction assez inappropriée.  
Jamais j'aurais pensé que la tenue de nuit en question était un t-shirt informe et un jogging à peine mieux, que je l'aurais déjà vue dans cette tenue des centaines de fois car on serait sortis ensemble pendant presque un an, et qu'elle m'agripperait pour me traîner hors du lit jusqu'au micro-onde en vociférant. Il s’avère que quand j'ai fait le pop-corn, quelques grains, pas plus d'une dizaine, ont malencontreusement glissé sous le plateau tournant. Il s’avère également que ce matin Lydia a fait chauffer du lait.  
Et, les grains de maïs ont éclot un peu tardivement, faisant pencher le plateau et renversant le lait.   
J’ai essayé d’être positif, de lui parler de ce bonheur qu'a ressenti le grain de maïs qui se sentait triste et délaissé, quand il a enfin évolué pour être un pop-corn, un vrai.  
Elle m'a jeté une éponge à la figure.  
(Son réveil est presque pire que ceux de Chris.)  
D’ailleurs, après, je me suis fait embarquer dans du footing avec des loups-garous. J'ai essayé de dire non mais Scott n'a pas tort, je ne me suis pas entraîné depuis presque 5 jours, je dois me bouger sinon je vais perdre l'habitude. Mais un footing avec des loups-garous... Autant dire que je me sentais comme Sam face au Capitaine.   
Quand je suis rentré, Lydia était redevenue une jeune fille civilisée avec des cheveux propres et coiffés et on a pu discuter cordialement. À condition que le sujet des pop-corn ne soit pas abordé.

**Dimanche 22 mars 2020 (18 H)**

Alec peut faire 32 « kyou » si Liam n'est pas dans la pièce, mais à la moitié du 33e Malia s'est transformée et l'a poursuivi jusque dans la forêt. Nous apprenons donc qu'il peut faire pas mal de « kyou » sans se fatiguer, beaucoup moins sans fatiguer les autres, et courir 8km coursé par une coyote. Derek l'a félicité pour sa maîtrise de la transformation. (Malia, pas Alec)  
Ce matin, j'ai vu ~~s~~ Scott torse-nu couper du bois pour la cheminée. J'ai pris une photo et fait de même sur le culte de la virilité. Il a rigolé. Puis Malia a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu. Vu comment Scott est devenu rouge, Liam s'est étranglé avec son jus d'orange, Alec est passé à un doigt de l'AVC et Derek a levé les yeux au ciel avec tellement de conviction que j'ai eu peur qu'il ait une entorse oculaire, je pense que je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'elle a dit.  
J'y vais, ça fait 2 fois qu'on m’appelle, si je ne descends pas dans une minute, ils vont finir les burritos sans moi ces morfales.  
  
Ps : ne pas oublier les plantes de la véranda.

**Lundi 23 mars 2020 (1h)**

Je crois que je n'avais pas vu Scott rire autant depuis le jour où Liam s'est pris les pieds dans le sac de Kira pour atterrir dans la fontaine du centre commercial. Deaton lui a envoyé une vidéo, Scott rigolait tellement qu'il n'a pas pu nous expliquer. Puis finalement, il nous l'a montrée. J'ai failli me faire pipi dessus. Là, je rigole encore.  
On y voit Peter qui court après un raton laveur dans la clinique de Deaton. Il crie : « Arsène, viens ici ! Arsène couché ! Au pied le raton !»   
D’après le message de Deaton, il a trouvé un raton laveur dans son local à poubelle, ce dernier s’était blessé avec un bout de verre. Il l'a amené à la clinique, mais l'animal n'a pas aimé le désinfectant et a échappé au veto. Ce qui donne la scène décrite plus haut.  
Voir Peter courir après un raton laveur est déjà un spectacle réjouissant en soi. Mais le mieux c'est quand Derek est rentré pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Malia s'est écroulée sur son épaule, elle pleurait de rire et n'a même pas réussi à lui expliquer. C'est Lydia qui, entre deux gloussements irrépressibles, a juste dit « Peter a adopté un raton laveur. » Et c'est là que le meilleur est arrivé.   
Derek a juste répondu « Encore ? »  
Encore ?! Ça veut dire que Peter a DÉJÀ adopté un raton laveur par le passé ! Derek n'a pas voulu en dire plus et avec Scott, on a ri jusqu'à en avoir du mal à respirer. On a regardé la vidéo une centaine de fois et enregistré sur tous les supports disponibles, fait 3 screen shoot sur le moment où Peter se prend un sac de croquettes sur la tête en essayant d'escalader une étagère. J'ai encore mal aux abdos.  
Je dois savoir comment il a eu un raton la première fois.

**Lundi 23 mars 2020 (2h)**

Je suis allé demander à Derek. La porte entre sa chambre et la salle de bain était entrouverte. Je crois que c’était un message pour « Tu peux rentrer ». Du moins, je l'ai pris comme ça. Derek était sur son lit et lisait. Il m'a regardé et a juste dit « Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que tu n'auras pas une explication, pas vrai ? » (Il me connaît bien le bougre.) Je me suis juste assis à coté de lui en hochant la tête. Il a levé les yeux au ciel en posant son livre (le Silmarillion).   
Il a froncé les sourcils. J'ai fait pareil. Ça devait être nettement moins impressionnant, il a soupiré, encore levé les yeux au ciel mais je voyais bien que ça l'amusait, puis m'a dit que, dans sa famille, ils était très estimés dans le monde surnaturel et tout, qu'ils avaient la réputation (et réputation méritée si on pense à lui, sa mère, Laura et Malia) de pouvoir effectuer la transformation complète.   
Ce que moins de gens savent, c'est que, si comme tous les loups-garous les animaux sont pour la plupart terrifiés par lui, certain Hale, pas tous, ont des affinités étranges avec des espèces qui devraient les fuir.  
Ils ne savent pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas non plus un lien fort, mais par exemple son petit frère avait souvent des moineaux qui se posaient pas loin de lui, voir sur son épaule. Sa grande tante est, à sa connaissance, le seul loup-garou qui avait des chinchillas. Et Peter, a toujours eu un bon feeling avec les ratons-laveurs.  
Quand Derek avait 8 ans, son oncle en a sauvé un jeune au bord de la route et l'a nommé Hermès. Il ne rentrait jamais dans la maison parce que le reste de la meute le terrifiait, mais venait dormir sur les genoux de Peter dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et vivait dans un vieux cabanon. Thalia devenait folle parce que Hermes avait la manie de voler tout ce qu'il pouvait, incluant les jouets des enfants et le linge qui séchait sur la corde à linge, et faisait systématiquement pipi sur le pneu des voitures. Finalement, à la première saison des amours, il est parti et Peter en a été assez triste.   
C'est étrangement mignon. J'ai tellement de mal à imaginer Peter prendre soin de quelqu'un sans contrepartie. Mais le raton laveur lui correspond bien. Ils ont une bonne tronche, mais c'est des nuisibles. Comme lui .Je me suis demandé pourquoi Derek n'a pas voulu en parler tout à l'heure. Puis j'ai compris : parce qu'il savait que je comprendrai. J'ai juste demandé, « C'est lequel, toi, ton petit animal honteux.»  
Derek a encore soupiré, encore levé les yeux ciel. Puis re-encore soupiré. Puis il a dit « écureuil. » J'ai imaginé Derek, 90 % de muscles 10 % de sourcils muni de toute son agressivité grognonne avec un petit écureuil mignon sur l'épaule.  
Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai ri.  
Derek m'a dit que si j'en parlais, il parlerait du fait que je regarde My Little Pony avant de dormir. J'ai promis un échange de silence. Et là, il y en a eu un. De silence.  
Puis j'ai vu, sur le drap, un poil noir. Pas un cheveu, et certainement pas un poil humain :  
Un poil de loup.  
J'ai demandé à Derek pourquoi il se transformait la nuit, je voulais le taquiner, continuer sur un sujet léger. J'aime quand il parle de son passé, c'est si rare et on dirait que ça le rend heureux. Moi, j'aime parler de maman. Il a répondu « les loups ne peuvent pas faire de cauchemars. » C'est tellement affreux comme réponse. Je me demande ce qu'il voit lui. Sa famille sûrement, Kate, le temple sous l'Iglesia, Jennifer... Je ne sais pas si je dois en parler. Parfois ça me fait du bien de parler du nogitsune avec Malia.   
Pas Scott ou Lydia. Le nogitsune a tué Alison, je ne peux pas leur imposer ça, ils le voient déjà dans leurs propres cauchemars, je ne peux pas ajouter les miens.  
Je ne sais pas si Derek a quelqu'un à qui il peut dire des truc genre « Aujourd'hui je me suis revu en boucle poignarder mon meilleur ami. Et en ressentir du plaisir » ou « j'ai encore rêvé d'enfants morts ».  
Je ne pense pas.  
J'ai juste répondu « Et les écureuils, ils en pensent quoi quand tu leur cours après une fois à quatre pattes. ? » Eh bien apparemment, si Derek s’endort (métamorphosé) dans une forêt, il se réveillera systématiquement avec un écureuil blotti contre lui. Un jour, quand il fuyait le FBI, une femelle a mis bas contre lui. Il a pas osé bouger pendant 12 h Je suis parti après qu'on a parlé de ça . Je ne voulais pas qu'on passe à un autre sujet tragique et cette info mignonne m'a semblé bien.

**Lundi 23 mars 2020 (23h)**

On a fait un gâteau au chocolat. Genre plein de chocolat. J'ai essayé de les empêcher d'en manger, mais l'argument « le chocolat rend les chiens aveugles » n'a pas fait mouche, résultat Liam a volé ma part ; je préférais quand il était un petit louveteau influençable, il a trop pris la confiance depuis qu'il contrôle ses transformations et est devenu moins mignon. Malia est d'accord avec moi. Scott trouve qu'il est toujours aussi mignon, mais il n’arrête pas de le materner. Il nie complètement le materner d’ailleurs, mais il fallait le voir quand Manson, Corey et Liam sont partis en vacances ensemble l'été dernier. Scott a FAIT le sac de Liam, plié ses petits caleçons, compté les t-shirts et tout. Puis il lui envoyait des messages tous les jours. Ça doit être un truc d'alpha. Comme quand il lui sent les cheveux. Il ne s'en aperçoit pas, il le fait souvent, à tous les membres de la meute. Moi inclus. Hop, un câlin et le voilà qui nous renifle le crâne.   
J'ai regardé Le Seigneur des anneaux 3 avec Alec. C'est cool qu'on ait un truc à nous. J'ai un truc particulier avec chaque membre de la meute, pour qu'on ait nos moments à nous.   
Scott : une vie d’amitié  
Malia : je suis son ancre.  
Lydia : des passions d'intello  
Manson : les cartes magic   
Liam : de folles parties sur Elder Scroll online, et des discutions sur le lore général  
Chris : des séance d’entraînement destinées à élever les humains au même niveau que les créatures surnaturelles  
Corey : Star Wars  
Derek...  
Zut. J'ai quoi avec lui ?  
On est proches, je le sais. Derek est polaire et distant avec 98 % de l’humanité, je fais parti des rares privilégiés qui peuvent entrer dans sa chambre et ressortir sans s'être fait attaquer, même au sein de la meute. Mais on n'a pas de truc à nous. On va dire Derek : le secret de poney/écureuil pour la sauvegarde de nos deux virilités.  
Après ce matin c'est Derek qui coupait du bois pour la cheminé, et merde il a tellement pas de soucis a se faire question virilité, son physique est encore plus surnaturel que ses habilitées de loup-garou. On dirait Cap dans Age of Ultron.   
Mince. J'ai encore oublié les plantes de la véranda. J’espère que c'est des cactus ces plantes parce qu'à ce rythme-là elles sont pas prêtes de boire.

**Mardi 24 mars 2020 (14h)**

Je préfère rester enfermé dans la chambre, on arrête pas de se prendre le bec, pour tout et n'importe quoi. Scott essaye de trouver des activités qui réunissent tout le monde, mais ça a failli finir en bain de sang, je sais même plus pourquoi. J'ai fini les dossiers à rendre à l’académie, il pleut donc je ne peux pas aller courir.   
Et je ne veux surtout pas voir les autres : ce matin Liam a éternué. J'ai eu envie de le frapper. Juste parce qu'il existait.  
On est juste trop ensemble, j'essaye de prendre mes distances, c'est ce que fait Alec, il part nager ou bricole dans le garage à bateau, qui est implicitement devenu son endroit à lui. Moi, j'ai ma chambre, et je suis bien content d'avoir mes jeux vidéo. Je vais faire ça, geeker comme un porc.

**Mercredi 25 mars 2020 (4h)**

Je me suis fait 10h de League Of Legends.  
À part une pause pipi et un sandwich au fromage à un moment indéterminé de la soirée,j 'ai enchaîné à mort. La communauté est cancer mais j'avais envie de ce genre de jeux. Je n'y ai pas joué depuis le départ de Kira.  
C’était notre truc. À elle et moi : LOL.  
Je la taquinais sur le fait qu'elle détestait jouer Ahri, la kitsune. Quand elle jouait mage elle prenait Nidalee. (Qui a d’ailleurs un look de skinwalker, comme quoi...) Sinon elle jouait presque toujours tank avec Poppi ou Gnar. Elle était vraiment bonne. Moi, j'ai essayé plein de champions, mais je reviens toujours à Jinx, voir Ekko quand je me sens en veine, mais il est plus dur à jouer. On jouait des heures en ligne, même quand elle était à New York.  
Avec Alisson aussi, j'avais mon truc. On aimait parler de poésie.   
Je ne suis pas un expert, elle non plus. Mais on aimait juste en parler, des mots, de comment ils sonnent, résonnent.   
Corey aussi aime la poésie, mais je ne veux pas en parler avec lui. Je ne veux pas remplacer Alison.  
Les gens oublient qu'elle était mon amie à moi aussi, parce qu’on était juste amis. C’était pas mon premier amour, ma fille, ma meilleure amie, ou ma petite copine.   
Qu'une amie.  
Et qu'elle me manque.  
Mais je ne me sens pas le droit d'en parler. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est morte.  
Si je n'avais pas dit oui, si je n'avais pas laissé le nogitsune entrer... Alison serait confinée avec nous. On se serait assis tous les deux dans la véranda, j'aurais arrosé ces putain de plantes après lui avoir montré que j'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de ma chambre cette vielle édition des _F_ _leurs du mal_ en français/anglais.   
Est-ce que quelqu'un sait qu'elle a voulu apprendre le français non pas à cause de sa famille, mais pour lire ce recueil en langue originale ?  
J'aurais voulu pouvoir réciter l'Albatros à son enterrement. C’était son préféré.  
Mais, on ne se rend pas à l’enterrement des gens qui sont morts à cause de nous.   
Je ne pouvais pas être la, je ne pouvais pas regarder Chris dans les yeux, ni Scott, Isaac ou Lydia habillés en noir.  
Je n'avais pas le droit d'être là.  
Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire au revoir.

**Mercredi 25 mars 2020 (17h)**

Je me sentais trop mal hier, je suis allé boire un peu d'eau. La porte était entrouverte et il y avait de la lumière, alors je suis allé voir Derek. J'ai trouvé un immense loup noir en boule sur la couverture. J'ai voulu partir, mais j'ai dû faire du bruit, parce qu'il a levé la tête. On s'est regardés un moment. Je me suis approché et... Je ne sais pas, je me suis accoudé au lit et je l'ai caressé. Du crâne jusqu'aux épaules. Sa fourrure est plus touffue que celle de Malia. Plus douce aussi. J'ai plongé mon visage dedans, littéralement. Je suis allé enterrer mon nez contre son encolure, en l’enlaçant des deux bras. Il s'est un peu penché et rapproché, pour que la prise soit plus simple.   
J'ai chialé comme un gosse, la fourrure a absorbé toutes les larmes.  
Quand je me suis éloigné il a léché le reste de sel sur ma joue avant de presser son front contre le mien. Je lui ai dit merci puis je suis allé me coucher sur mon lit.  
Je me suis endormi tout habillé, sans même soulever la couette, juste écrasé sur le lit, les pieds dans le vide.  
Ce matin, j'ai pris un bain. Un long bain avant de descendre. J'ai petit-déjeuner tard, avec juste Scott, puis je suis allé courir. J'ai fait du travail supplémentaire pour l’académie, un truc optionnel qu'une prof a évoqué en septembre à des élèves de l'année au-dessus de la mienne ; juste pour leur montrer que je suis vraiment motivé. Puis après j'ai pris de la pizza froide, une bouteille d’eau et Les Fleurs du mal. Et je suis allé dans les bois. J'ai marché jusqu'à ce que je sois trop fatigué pour continuer et j'ai lu le livre en entier.  
Je comprends à peine le français, mais je voulais avoir le son des mots plus que leur sens. J'ai reconnu l’Albatros et Le chat qu’Ali m'a déjà lus en langue originale. Elle avait essayé d’écrire, mais avait convenu qu'elle ferait mieux de se contenter de l'arc parce qu'elle était nulle. Elle m'a montré certain de ses essais. C’était effectivement nul. On en avait ri. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je crois que j'ai tout pleuré dans les poils de Derek hier.  
Le soleil a commencé à baisser un peu, j'ai tenté un truc que j'ai lu dans des bouquins sur l'organisation de meute : j'ai pensé à Scott, en mode alpha. Pas forcement les yeux rouges, juste à Scott, plein d'assurance quand il prend des décisions, quand Liam et Alec boivent ses paroles.  
Et j'ai crié.  
C’était un son bizarre, un genre de hurlement en plus mélodieux. Scott est arrivé 3 minutes après, il avait l'air paniqué : quand il m'a vu le soulagement s'est peint sur son visage. Si un humain s'estime appartenant à une meute, et que cette dernière le reconnait aussi, il peut appeler son alpha en criant comme tous les autres loups-garous.  
Une fois à la maison, Scott a expliqué aux autres que je voulais faire une expérience, voir si ça marchait.  
Derek m'a serré l’épaule, l'air super fier et Malia m'a fait un câlin.   
Je suis heureux d’être avec eux.

**Jeudi 26 mars 2020 (10h)**

Pour le petit-dej j'ai trouvé du lait végétal de noisette dans le frigo, bon en fait, il est là depuis le début et on a une réserve assez impressionnante.   
Non, si j'en parle, c'est pour un détail drôle. J'ai toujours cru que c'était a Lydia, elle fait ce genre de trucs chelous, genre poster des assiettes de quinoa sur insta (et après elle me vole mon burger extra-cheese), boire du lait de soja, ou d'avoine. Une vraie purge gustative l'un comme l'autre si vous voulez mon avis.  
Non ce qui est drôle, c'est que ce lait de noisette est à Derek.  
Il a pris du « cacao nature sans sucre » et l'a mélangé avec le liquide marronâtre. Je lui ai délicatement fait remarquer qu'il prenait un truc d'instagrameuse yoga vegan sans gluten ni lactose.  
Il m'a fait goûter.  
C'est super bon, j'ai rien à ajouter. Derek a juste dit « aussi longtemps qu'elles ajouteront des noisettes, tes instayoga machin auront raison ».  
Je pense que je sais pourquoi les écureuils aiment Derek. Ils sont liés par l'amour de la Noisette.

**Jeudi 26 mars 2020 (19h)**

Second grand conseil des règles de la vie commune   
Alec aussi est exclu des tâches cuisine. Les 8 portions de fromage qu'il a rajouté sur la pizza qu'il a fait réchauffer ont coulé jusqu'à l’intérieur des grilles du four. Suite à l’état pitoyable des plantes de la véranda, je suis également destitué de mon poste d’arroseur de plantes. Visiblement, m’exclamer « Ce n'était pas un cactus ? » n’était PAS la bonne réponse.   
Puis est venu une polémique sur la lessive. C’était en parti mon travail (Liam et moi) et ils ont débattu sur la dose de lessive parfaite pendant 10 minutes. Avant de lancer une délibération sur le tri de couleurs. Selon Lydia, on ne peut pas mettre du orange avec du rose, Alec la soutient.. Moi, je balance tout avec une lingette de decolorstop. Finalement, Lydia et Alec sont préposés lessive.  
Puis s'est posée la question de la réorganisation des tours de repas :  
C'est là qu'a eu lieu le putsch.  
Derek a déclaré que le prochain qui collerait des burritos ou autre plat tout prêt sur la table, il lui ferait manger avec le carton, Lydia a vigoureusement appuyé. (ce qui est terriblement hypocrite, car elle hait cuisiner et a prit 6 burritos la dernière fois) Du coup, et indépendamment de ma volonté, je suis préposé aux repas du soir, Derek fait ceux du midi. Le petit-dej est en auto-gestion, par contre le premier levé met la table, le dernier levé la range.  
Un rationâge des friandises a été évoqué mais a provoqué de vives réactions dans l'assemblée. Chacun est appelé à consommer des friandises en son âme et conscience.  
On a eu des débats sur tout, dans quelle pièce on est autorisés à manger, la fréquence de nettoyage du salon, le tri dans la poubelle... Ça nous a pris des plombes.  
Tellement que quand on a fini, j'ai dû faire le repas du soir direct.  
J'ai demandé pourquoi j’étais en cuisine d'office, apparemment quand j’étais en Virginie mon père a honteusement écoulé mes petit plats sains cuisinés avec amour quand Derek venait manger avec lui, pendant que lui se gavait de bacon et autre plats saturés en sel, sucre et gras.  
Ce qui veut dire que :

  * Mon père n'a pas mangé mes gratins de courgettes, lasagne saumon épinard et petites soupes carotte au cumin. Je m'en doutais, mais c'est quand même un traître.

  * Derek et mon père mangent ensemble quasiment une fois pas semaine et PERSONNE ne me l'a dit. (Je sais qu'il invite souvent Parrish ou Chris à dîner le week-end, voir même que papa va chez lui et Mélissa. Mais pas que Derek vient chez moi manger mes petits plats faits avec amour (mais sans cholestérol) pour papa !)

  * Et que Derek a visiblement aimé, et même dit que j’étais « dans cette bande de marcouilloux plus décevants les uns que les autres, le seul en mesure de cuisiner un truc correct sans avoir à lire les instructions sur une boîte ». Il n'a pas ajouté « petits merdeux incapables » mais l'intonation y était.




Je ne sais pas si je dois être flatté ou insulté.   
J'avais une demie-heure, j'ai fait un riz aux courgettes avec des blancs de poulet revenus à la poêle (je n'ose pas utiliser le four suite à l’incident fromage). C’était bon. J'aime bien cuisiner, mais les plats tous prêts me vont aussi. Sauf si papa en mange. Ce conseil m'a épuisé, j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu un épisode de Game of Throne, tellement d’alliances politiques que je n'ai pas vues venir... Je vais devoir faire des alliances pour garantir ma place. (en vrai le repas étant reconnu comme une lourde tâche je n'ai que ça, et le balayage du salon les mercredis et vendredis, et je peux choisir 1 soir par semaine où je relègue la tâche à condition de prévenir à l'avance. Et le dimanche soir, c'est dînette donc rien à faire à part réchauffer les restes, ça me va, je dois sauvegarder ma place ici, hors de question que je retourne à la lessive)

**Vendredi 27 mars 2020 (2h)**

Monroe a essayé d'attaquer une meute alliée, on l'a su à l'avance grâce à des infiltrés : on a prévenu l'alpha à temps, ils ont évacué les membres vulnérables, puis ils lui on tendu une embuscade et en ont capturé plusieurs. C'est 4 de ses sbires qui sont allés rendre visite à l'unité « spéciale » de l'agent R. McGall. Braeden, qui a enfin pu réintégrer le FBI, ne s'occupe que des cas « spécifiques » aka le surnaturel. On ne peut pas dire qu'on gagne face à Monroe, mais ses effectifs diminuent de plus en plus cette année. Beaucoup ont changé de camp quand elle à tué les 5 enfants de la meute Knope il y a 8 mois. C’était affreux, mais, comme me l'a fait remarquer Chris, une erreur stratégique de sa part : monstre ou pas, l’infanticide est un des tabous ultimes de notre époque, surtout que 2 étaient humains, dont un bébé, elle s'est grillée toute seule. Par contre, ce qui reste sont les plus motivés.   
Je n'ai pas envie d'y penser plus, après tout, j'ai un rapport de 20 pages sur cet événement, je ne vais pas ressasser. Je suis allé demander des explications à Derek sur le fait qu'il mange les petits plats sains de mon père. (J'ai aussi appelé papa, pour le gronder et avoir sa version des faits. Il n'avait même pas l'air de se sentir coupable d'ingurgiter plus de gras qu'un ours avant l'hiver.) Alors, Derek est resté à BH car il devait être dans le coin avec tout ce bazar par rapport au FBI et le fait qu'il était suspect de crime de masse. Et puis Scott se sentait plus confiant qu'il puisse seconder Liam (ça n'a pas empêché Scott d'abandonner ses études 8 mois plus tard, mais au moins il a tenté)  
Du coup, Derek passait souvent au commissariat, d’abord pour du bordel administratif, ensuite il donnait des coups de mains pour flairer des odeurs, détecter des mensonges... Papa sait qu'il est un peu tout seul, même si Liam, Mason, Alec et Corey venaient assez régulièrement à son loft, ils ont installé un baby-foot et une console dans un des apparts vides ; apparemment, maintenant, il y a des canapés et tout... Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit papa l'a invité une fois après une longue journée à courir après un mec qui cambriolait des mamies : finalement quand Derek n'est pas nationalement recherché et suspecté d’être un criminel, ils s’entendent bien. Mon père a pris l'habitude de se débarrasser de mes petits plats en les lui donnant et Derek aime bien donc ça leur allait à tous les deux.  
  
Jai dit a Derek ma théorie comme quoi , ils ont un point commun avec l'espèce qui les aiment bien. Lui et les noisettes, et les ratons laveurs qui sont mignons, mais restent des nuisibles.La comparaison entre Peter et les nuisibles a fait rire Derek. Pour de vrai, avec les yeux, la bouche, les épaules... C'est un son super beau, même son visage était encore plus beau que d'habitude, je lui ai demandé de me parler de son "club noisette" pour pouvoir le voir heureux. C'est juste tellement mignon. J'imagine le jeune Derek, comme celui qu'on a récupéré sous la Iglesia, fabriquer des cabanes et des ponts pour eux. J'ai ri, on s'est taquinés puis il a baillé, alors je l'ai laissé dormir. J'ai proposé d’éteindre la lumière parce que c'est plus facile avec une main qu'avec une patte.  
Il m'a proposé de me mordiller les mollets, mais j'ai vu qu'il trouvait ça drôle. J'ai éteint et il a dit merci.

**Vendredi 27 mars 2020 (23h)**

C'est pour moi que Derek a fait tout ce bordel. Je ne le savais pas. En fait, et c'est une histoire de dingue, je vais refaire la chronologie en entier.  
Quand Laura étudiait, elle a travailler en colab avec une autre scientifique qui était également une créature surnaturelle, une Qilin, un genre de dragon licorne chinois qui a à peine 2 siècles. Elle est venue à New York 6 mois pour un projet, et a sympathisé avec Derek (sous la couette, si j'ai bien compris, mais je devine à la façon dont il a évité me regarder en disant « elle venait souvent à la maison, on a « sympathisé »). Puis quand la collab s'est finie elle est rentré en Chine.  
Et en janvier elle a rappellé Derek. Enfin, elle a voulu contacter Laura, mais a appris sa mort, du coup elle a contacté Derek. Et lui a dit que l’épidémie ça allait partir en cacahuète, elle de son coté faisait de son mieux. Derek a envoyé les trucs de Laura aux autorités compétentes, s'en suit un gros bordel administratif dont on se fiche là, car le plus important, c'est qu'il est venu ici et a contacté Nathalie Martin pour lui en parler et, ensemble, ils se sont débrouillés pour gérer le truc et ils ont pré-organisé la quarantaine. Sans en parler à personne à part Lydia.

À la base je n'aurais pas dû être la, Lydia non plus, le but était d'isoler les loups-garous : visiblement les virus ne les affectent pas mais vivent librement sur leur peau, bien plus longtemps que sur des matériaux stériles ce qui fait d'eux des vecteurs de premier choix. (Quand j'ai dit porteur sain Lydia m'a fait tout un cour de bio et... enfin bref) Puis il a appris que j’étais une des personne à risque et a tout chamboulé pour que je sois avec eux, organisé les douches au gel hydroalcoolique et tout. Les voitures et les affaires de tous les autres ont été désinfectées. Je ne le savais pas, il est devenu complètement parano sur ça. Puis Lydia ne voulait pas être seule chez elle alors elle est venue aussi, mais il l'a également obligée à tout désinfecter et tout. Pareil pour les courses, on a un stock impressionnant de produits secs, mais les produits frais sont livrés une fois pas semaine. Au début, je n'ai pas fait gaffe parce que ce n'était pas ma tâche, mais en fait c'est un truc de dingue : il demande aux livreurs de les déposer dans un camion frigo à 1km de la maison, les laisse une nuit entière et nettoie tout ce qu'il peut nettoyer, désinfecte le camion entre chaque livraison et tout...   
Un vrai malade, je vous dis. 

Et je ne l'aurais jamais su si ce mati, je n'avais pas voulu lire un vieux tome de Garfield tout en haut de la bibliothèque de ma chambre. La BD, un bibelot moche et un napperon sont tombés dans un nuage de poussière. Du coup, j'ai eu une énorme quinte de toux. Derek a déboulé dans ma chambre comme un malade, il m'a attrapé, reniflé, (il m'a reniflé bordel.), puis posé ses lèvre sur mon front en me caressant le dos, puis éloigné de lui, il avait l'air ULTRA inquiet, il caressait mon visage d'une main et me maintenait de l'autre comme si j'allais mourir dans ses bras et il a demandé, tout doucement comme si le moindre bruit pouvait me blesser :  
\- Tu vas bien ?

Il y avait tant de peur dans ses yeux que j'ai eu mal au cœur pour lui. J'ai juste dit :

\- Ça va, la BD est tombée à mes pieds.

Il a bugué ; vraiment, je voyais presque les rouages dans son cerveau qui cherchait de quoi je parlais. Alors j'ai expliqué que je voulais lire Garfield, mais que j'ai fait tomber ce qu'il y avait sur l’étagère, essentiellement de la poussière. Je crois que j'ai cassé une figurine en forme de cheval moche aussi.  
Derek a soupiré de soulagement et s'est affalé sur mon lit. Comme sa main droite était toujours autour de ma hanche, je me suis assis aussi et ai exigé des explication.  
Il m'a dit que, tant que 15 jours n’étaient pas passés, ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs que je n’étais pas contaminé. 

Du coup, j'ai demandé plus d'infos et il m'a dit tout ce que je viens d’écrire. Tout en me l’expliquant, il n’arrêtait pas de me toucher, d’attraper mon bras, mes épaules....   
D'un coté, c'est un peu saoulant qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé avant (Mais apparemment, pour lui, c’était logique et je savais déjà. Il semblerai même que ma température ai été prise à mon insu (pas au thermomètre hein, juste ils m'ont régulièrement touché le front pour vérifier, je l'ai même pas capté, j'ai trop l'habitude des loups tactiles qui me paluchent.)   
En parlant de ça Derek avait l'air tellement inquiet qu'après le repas, j'ai laissé la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte. Ça n'a pas manqué, 10 minutes plus tard, il y avait un loup géant qui entrait dans la chambre. Au début, il s'est assis pas terre à mes côtés et m 'a regardé. J'ai juste tapoté l'espace sur le lit à coté de moi et il s'est affalé dessus. J'ai continué à taper mon dossier sur l'importance de Frances Glessner Lee dans les sciences forensiques pendant qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, s’étirait et enterrait son museau sous les oreillers. J’étais en train de lire un rapport super intéressant sur l’étude de cas de la grange du 15 juillet 1939 quand j'ai senti un poids contre ma jambe.  
Il s'est endormi, à à peine 22h30... Du coup, comme je suis coincé avec Derek à moitié sur mes genoux, j'ai décidé d’écrire ici. Il a l'air de bien dormir je vais revenir à mon dossier : cette femme est fascinante, je comprend pourquoi papa m'en a parlé, par contre ma prof m'a envoyé un mail me disant de finir mes options à moi avant de faire les devoirs optionnels des autres classes. Mais ce qu'ils m'ont donné est super chiant. Je continue un peu sur Mm Glessner Lee puis je retourne à leur graphique à deux balles.

**Samedi 28 mars 2020 (0h)**

Derek est encore contre moi. J'ai peur de le réveiller, mais j'ai très envie de pisser.

**Samedi 28 mars 2020 (2h)**

Derek est encore là. Il s'est réveillé vers 1h, a semblé se demander s'il devait partir, j'ai proposé de lui ouvrir la fenêtre s'il voulait chasser les lapins et il a levé les yeux au ciel. Même en tant que loup, il le fait. Naturellement, je l'ai taquiné sur ça et il a fait semblant de me mordre. Pire tentative d’être un animal féroce que j'ai vue de ma vie, et pourtant j'ai vu les premières tentatives d'autorité de Scott. Il a juste attrapé la manche de mon pyjama avant d'abandonner et me lécher mon poignet  
Je lui ai dit de ne pas bouger puis je suis descendu pisser (quel soulagement), j'ai récupéré un reste de tortillas patates oignons poivrons du dîner et je suis remonté. Il n’avait pas bougé. Ça m'a étrangement soulagé. Il a fixé les tortillas l’air de dire « mais t'es sérieux ? » Mais il a quand même mangé celle je lui ai donnée. Il a l'air prêt à se rendormir.   
Je suis bien comme ça. Son museau est plus près de mon ventre, sous mon coude, il ferme les yeux. Je viens de lui gratter le cou. Diantre, il est super doux. Et il a l'air d'aimer en plus. Il se rendort complètement. Moi aussi, je suis fatigué, je vais dormir.  
Derek vient de faire un genre de gémissement/grognement pendant que je le grattouillais sous l'oreille. C'est trop mignon, on dirait une peluche géante.

**Samedi 28 mars 2020 (15h)**

Alec est un génie, je veux l'adopter.  
Ça fait 2 jours que je n'utilise pas le four parce que Fromage. Et ce midi Derek nous a fait un poulet rôti. Et j'ai appris qu'Alec adorait bricoler : selon lui, il fait ca « juste pour passer le temps » mais en fait, il a réparé le four, la vielle lampe du salon, la chaîne hi-fi et le batteur à œuf.   
Autre chose, quand je me suis réveillé Derek était parti ; il y avait des poils noirs partout dans mon lit. C'est mieux comme ça : autant c'est acceptable de s'endormir ensemble, autant, je ne sais pas, le réveil, c'est plus intime (et moi, j'ai toujours une trique énorme au réveil, alors je préfère éviter les visiteurs)  
Bon tout ça pour dire, ce soir on a le four, je vais faire un pain de viande. J'ai appelé papa, il m'a envoyé la recette de maman : je ne l'ai pas faite depuis la mort de mamie et ses sœurs, on est jamais assez nombreux pour en manger mais là j'ai toutes les bouches dont j'ai besoin pour venir à bout de mon énorme pain de viande.  
Je ne devrais peut-être pas écrire la phrase « j'ai toutes les bouches dont j'ai besoin pour venir à bout de mon énorme pain de viande » juste après voir parlé de mon érection. 

**Dimanche 29 mars 2020 (2h)**

C'est l’anniversaire de Malia dans 5 jours. Je viens de m'en souvenir. J'ai envoyé un texto à Lydia, elle a quelques idées mais on a besoin de l'aide de Derek.  
Du coup, je suis allé dans sa chambre. Il était sous forme humaine, ça m'a presque surpris. Et d’ailleurs moi aussi, je l'ai surpris : la porte était fermée, pour de vrai. Abrutis que je suis, on avait notre petit code secret en mode si c'est entrouvert, tu peux rentrer et j’étais tellement enthousiaste que j'ai zappé.  
Derek a précipitamment rangé un truc dans le tiroir du bureau avant de me froncer du regard (c'est quand il me regarde avec ses sourcils tous froncés.). Bon, je me suis excusé et j'ai même pas posé de questions sur son attitude suspecte alors que, franchement, il le mériterait, c'est ultra suspect comme attitude.  
En gros demain, pour leur entraînement transformation, il va devoir l'occuper au moins 3h. Nous, on va voir entre nous pour faire une réunion de pré-organisation de soirée (ça, ce sont les ordres de Lydia). Bon, on sera que 7, mais Malia adore danser, et on va faire des visios avec les autres pendant le repas comme ça, ça fera comme s'il y a plein de gens.  
Et puis on pensait, et c'est exactement là que Derek intervient. Je lui ai demandé s'il se sentait de chasser une biche et qu'on la cuisine ensuite.   
Perso, je ne suis pas chaud à l'idée de manger Bambi, mais Malia aime vraiment ça. Derek a dit que ce qui ferait ultra plaisir à Malia ça serait de la chasser en meute, lui et elle transformés, les autres en rabatteur. Ce n'est vraiment pas con, mais je vois mal Liam ou Scott tuer un cervidé. La dernière fois à la clinique, un lapin nain est mort et Liam était super triste : il a pris sa douleur jusqu'à bout. Scott aussi était ému. Je les vois mal buter une biche de sang-froid. (je dis ça, mais même moi, je suis pas à l'aise)  
Donc Derek est ok. On dirait même que ça lui fait plaisir.  
En partant, j'ai fermé sa porte, mais laissé la mienne entrouverte.

**Dimanche 29 mars 2020 (16h)**

Voilà, deux semaines tout pile qu'on est confinés.  
Nathalie nous l'avait dit, on n'est pas prêts de ressortir.  
Au début, j'avais un peu peur qu'on se marche les uns sur les autres, qu'on se dispute... Mais en fait, c'est plutôt confortable. Les premiers jours, on était peut-être un peu trop ensemble, mais ce soir, j’étais dans ma chambre, je faisais un dossier pour l’académie et j'ai entendu Alec et Derek en parler.  
Ils n'ont pas du tout le même point de vue que nous autres, comme ce que je disais, je ne sais plus quand.   
Eux, ils ont vécu ça, Alec était dans une famille de 6 (2 adultes et 4 enfants) et Derek dans une meute avec plus de dix personnes.  
Ils rigolaient (Enfin, Alec a ri un peu et je suppose que Derek a eu ce sourire amusé qu'il a parfois, ça se reflète plus dans ses yeux que sur ses lèvres, mais je l'ai un peu entendu dans sa voix. Ça m'a pris du temps, mais maintenant que je le connais bien, j'arrive à déceler ce genre de variation. Bref, je m’égare.) justement, au début, on a essayé d’être ensemble, parce que quand on se retrouve tous au même endroit, c'est ce qu'on fait, on profite de chaques secondes.   
Mais là, on est collés ici pour un moment et, apparemment, la clef pour vivre en communauté, c'est de se laisser de l'espace.  
C'est ce qu'on fait en ce moment et il y a moins de chamailleries. Quand on en a besoin, on reste seul, ou en petit groupe. Mais du coup le moment ensemble, les repas, essentiellement, devient précieux. C'est la première fois que je vis ça, papa a des horaires un peu de dingue et je prends la moitié de mes repas devant mon ordi.   
Là, on ressemble à une petite famille de pub, tous assis autour d'une vraie table, ensemble. Le reste de la journée, on est beaucoup moins collés. Alec bricole, Lydia bosse, moi aussi, je bosse pas mal... On a tous nos occupations de notre côté, la maison est assez grande pour ne pas se marcher dessus.   
Ça va tellement me manquer quand je rentrerai en Virginie. 


End file.
